


Timing

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Based on OTPPrompts about Person A having a panic attack and Person B helping them.





	Timing

Karkat knew he was a mess, but he could normally hide it under his anger long enough to escape to a quiet place and have his panic attacks alone. He knew doing that was dangerous to his health, though, but he felt worse when there were others around.

The day had gone off poorly, with Karkat missing his bus to get to school, having no one to drive him, and having to walk over an hour to get to the school. He had maybe made it halfway to the school when his thoughts caught up to him.

 _You are so gonna be late. You know Mr. English hates tardiness._ His negative side sneered, but Karkat tried to shake it out. _He’s gonna get sooo mad at you, in front of the whooole class, too!_

 _Oh shut up, you fucker. I don’t need to listen to you._ Karkat snarled in his head, but he began to tap on his fingers, a habit that would tell him he’s close to panicking. He never does that in front of the class.

 _He will for yoooou. He always makes an exception for you._ The other part of his brain persisted, and by then, Karkat had stopped walking to lean against a wall, almost twisting his fingers with enough force to snap them.

“Shut up, shut up.” He whispered silently, his breaths turning into pants as he felt his chest tighten in worry.

No one seemed to see what was going on with Karkat, passing him by without a second glance. But with everyone passing him, there was no one to distract his mind from the worry that was slowly growing larger with every second.

He had been about to take a step forward when his thoughts reached a peak, and he slid down the wall, hands running through his hair and clutching at it.

“Shit shitshitshitshit.” He whispered like a chant, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would help. He was having a panic attack in the middle of the street around total strangers and that thought only made Karkat feel worse. He felt tears slip through the corners of his eyes onto his cheeks and he was almost sure he was going to pull out massive chunks of his hair before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Eyes flying open, Karkat saw an older teen kneeling beside him. He looked like one of those jocks at his school, with wild black hair and piercing blue eyes, hidden behind thick frames.

“Are you okay?” He asked, but by then Karkat just went back to his chant, his surprise disappearing.

He gave the teen a distressed look, and almost made a keening sound every time he tried to talk.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. C’mon, deep breaths. Follow my lead, a’right?” The teen said, slowly breathing in before ever so slowly breathing out. After a couple times of just watching the teen, Karkat followed his example, looking straight into the guy’s eyes. The eyes were kind and calming, and Karkat felt his heart actually slow back to its normal pace.

“There. Are you going to be okay, now?” The teen asked again, a goofy grin on his face that seemed genuine.

Karkat nodded, taking a couple more seconds before slowly releasing his hair from his hands. “Thanks.”

“No problem. But, what was going on with you?” The teen asked.

Karkat quickly shook his head, pressing his lips flat against each other to keep himself silent. The teen frowned before shrugging.

“Alright. Anyway, I’m John. Shouldn’t you be in school by now?” The teen asked.

Karkat nodded. “Yeah, but…” His eyes widened as he scrambled for the time. “Shit shit shit! No, I can’t be late!”

“Woah, there. What school do you go to? I can drive you there. I’m about to leave for school too.” John offered, making Karkat nearly collapse in relief.

“I go to Skaia High.” He said, and John gave a surprised laugh.

“Really? So do I. You must be in a different year, then. I know everyone in my grade.” John said, helping Karkat to his feet and walking to his car. “We’ll get to school on time, don’t worry, man.”

Karkat had never felt so relieved in his life to have had such a bad timing for a panic attack.


End file.
